Coulrophobia
by Sunny Chou
Summary: Hinata tiba-tiba menangis saat sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah di kamar kostnya bersama Naruto. Ada apa?


Bagaimana caramu mengerjakan tugas kuliah? Dibuat jauh hari sebelum _deadline,_ dicicil berhari-hari agar lebih santai, atau dikerjakan sehari sebelum _deadline?_

Bagi Hinata mengerjakan tugas kuliah adalah kegiatan yang sangat menjemukan. Menurut Hinata maraton drama korea semalaman itu lebih menyenangkan terlebih salah satu alasan Hinata malas mengerjakan tugas kuliah karena Hinata merasa salah masuk jurusan kuliah. Niat ingin kuliah jurusan tata boga tapi ayahnya memaksa kuliah jurusan matematika.

Kebetulan sekali Hinata bisa masuk Universitas Konoha jurusan matematika karena hasil Ujian Nasionalnya. Saat menerima hasil Ujian Nasional, Hinata kaget karena mendapat nilai 8,75 untuk fisika; 9,0 untuk kimia dan nilai nyaris sempurna 9,75 untuk matematika. Ketika menerima hasilnya Hinata takut dan tidak mau pulang bahkan Ia membujuk Sakura agar Ia bisa menginap di rumahnya. Hinata takut saat menunjukan nilai pada ayahnya Ia akan kena semprot karena mana mungkin pelajar malas yang tiap hari _fangirling-_ an _boyband_ K-Pop dan maraton Drama Korea tiap malam bisa mendapat nilai sebagus itu. Nilai-nilai itu pasti akan dipertanyakan ayahnya sebelum dipertanyakan Tuhan di akhirat. Hinata serba salah, dapat nilai bagus kena semprot dapat nilai kecil kena gampar.

 **Coulrophobia**

.

by Sunny Chou

.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: typo(s), bahasa berantakan, OOC, kehidupan mahasiswa rantau Indonesia

.

Dan kini di sebuah kost-kostan dengan kamar mandi di dalam, Hinata sedang mengerjakan tugas statistika dasar dengan sistem SKS. Sistem Kebut Semalam? Bukan. Lagipula ini sudah pagi. SKS yang dimaksud adalah Sistem Kebut Sesaat. Jam satu siang harus dikumpulkan tapi jam delapan pagi baru mulai mengerjakan. Ia mengerjakan tugasnya bersama Naruto, teman senasibnya. Naruto juga merasa salah jurusan, inginnya Ia masuk jurusan Pendidikan Olahraga tapi malah terdampar di jurusan matematika yang mengerikan.

Kost-an Hinata cukup bebas. Laki-laki boleh masuk sampai jam malam tiba sehingga Naruto sering datang untuk mengerjakan tugas atau meminjam beras ketika tanggal tua tiba. Mereka mengerjakan tugas yang sebenarnya tinggal menyalin hasil kerja Sasuke, teman sekelas mereka yang jenius tapi menyalin tugas tidak semudah itu karena tulisan Si Jenius sangat sulit dipahami. Hinata dan Naruto harus sangat berhati-hati menyalinnya.

"Nar, bisa nggak minjem tugas dari yang lain aja? Tulisan Sasuke bikin gue pusing." Keluh Hinata.

Naruto mendengus. "Udah, lu kerjain dulu aja. Lagian mana sempet cari pinjeman. Udah lu syukurin aja kemurah-hatian Sasuke."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya. _'Lucu juga Si Hinata walaupun belum mandi. Eh koq gue jadi mikirin macem-macem sih, tugas gue kan belum kelar.'_ ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Duh masuk RSJ gue lama-lama. Satu soal aja jawabannya harus empat lembar polio bergaris bolak-balik. Gue satu soal juga belum kelar. Lu gimana, Nar?" lagi-lagi Hinata mengeluh. Jam sepuluh dan Hinata belum mandi bahkan belum sarapan. Hanya sempat makan gorengan yang dibawa Naruto. Itupun hanya sepotong tahu isi dan sisanya dimakan Naruto.

"Gue dah kelar satu soal. Sabarin aja, Hin. Cuma empat soal koq." Naruto menyerahkan lembaran yang selesai Ia kerjakan pada Hinata. "Nih, liat tulisan gue aja deh." tawarnya.

Hinata menerima lembaran itu. "Tulisan lu bagus banget, Nar. Lebih bagus dari tulisan Ino, padahal kan dia sekertaris kelas."

Naruto tersenyum bangga. Terimakasih kepada Mama Kushina yang selalu memaksa Naruto latihan menulis indah ketika Naruto masih SD.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto sering banget datengin kost-an Hinata bahkan sering dikira pacar Hinata padahal kan Hinata punya pacar mahasiswa Institut Teknologi Suna. Oiya! Mereka kan putus karena nggak tahan terlalu lama LDR. Naruto ingat ketika Hinata putus Ia menangis dan makan gila-gilaan. Naruto yang waktu itu menemaninya mencari berbagai macam makanan walaupun Hinata tidak pernah mau berbagi makanan dengannya.

Ketika sedang asyik menyalin soal ketiga, tiba-tiba Hinata berdiri dengan cepat.

 ** _Cring... Cring... Cring..._**

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Hinata memasukan besi jemurannya yang hanya berisi handuk, memasukan sandal jepit merk legendaris miliknya dan sepatu Naruto.

 ** _Cring... Cring... Cring..._**

Naruto shock ketika Hinata menutup dan mengunci pintu. Ketika Hinata menutup jendela dengan gorden Naruto ikut panik.

"Hinata ada ap..." tangan Hinata membungkam mulut Naruto. Naruto belum siap menahan tubuh Hinata dan akhirnya mereka terjatuh di tempat tidur Hinata dengan posisi Hinata di atas Naruto.

Hinata menarik napas perlahan dan menahan napas, matanya melotot, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

 _'Tuhan, ada apa dengan Hinata? Mengapa Ia melakukan ini disaat tugas belum selesai? Apakah gue masih perjaka setelah ini semua selesai?'_ batin Naruto. Naruto memutuskan untuk pasrah dengan perlakuan Hinata padanya

 ** _Cring... Cring... Cring..._**

Suara itu semakin mendekat.

 ** _Cring... Cring... Cring...Cring... Cring..._**

Menghilang. Suara itu menghilang. Hinata bergetar dan menunduk memejamkan mata, tangannya masih membungkam mulut Naruto. Sepertinya Hinata ketakutan.

 ** _Cklek!_**

Hinata memeluk Naruto. Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

 _"Sudah mabuk minuman... ditambah mabuk judi... masih saja abang tergoda janda kembang... tak sudi ku tak sudi..."_

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Semakin keras suara lagu dangdut itu, semakin kencang pelukannya. Naruto kesakitan tapi di sisi lain merasa senang.

Samar-samar suara lagu dangdut itu hilang dan Hinata melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengintip dari balik jendela. Tapi kemudian Hinata panik dan kembali memeluk. Bukan Naruto yang dipeluknya tapi guling. Naruto kecewa tapi penasaran dan akhirnya Naruto mengintip dari jendela.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian membuka pintu dan memberikan selembar uang lima ribu kepada sosok yang ditakuti Hinata. Sosok itu adalah badut teletubbies berwarna merah yang membawa radio dan sepertinya lagu dangdut itu berasal dari sana. Badut itu kemudian memasukan uang dari naruto ke kantung depan kostumnya kemudian berjalan menjauh

 ** _Cring... Cring... Cring..._**

Ah, rupanya suara itu dari kantung depan kostum Si Badut yang penuh dengan koin.

Hinata terisak. Roll rambut yang menggulung poni tebalnya berantakan. Naruto semakin tertawa kencang.

"Lu takut badut, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Udah nggak usah takut lagi. Badutnya pergi. Sekarang mendingan lu mandi dulu deh. Gue tunggu di kantin kost." Kata Naruto sambil membereskan lembaran tugasnya.

Akhirnya Hinata pergi mandi walaupun kakinya masih lemas karena ketakutan dan Naruto pergi ke kantin kost-an.

Ketika sudah selesai mandi, berpakaian dan sedikit berdandan, Hinata buru-buru menyusul Naruto untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya yang tertunda.

"Nar, lembaran gw ada di elu kan. Gw salin yang punya lu, ya." Hinata buru-buru mengeluarkan alat tulisnya.

Naruto memberikan lembaran milik Hinata dan Sasuke. Kemudian melahap mie instant dengan telur.

"Ini punya Sasuke, Nar. Punya lu mana? Gue nggak mau liat tulisan Sasuke." tanya Hinata. Naruto mengunyah makanannya. "Ih, koq lu bisa sesantai ini sih? Sebentar lagi kita harus kumpulin tugas ini."

"Santai, Hin. Tadi gue dapet info dari Ino katanya kelas hari ini ditiadakan. Tugas dikumpulkan minggu depan." Jawab Naruto.

"Yeeeees!" Teriak Hinata. Kemudian Hinata meminum es jeruk milik Naruto. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hinata.

"Hin, lu takut banget sama badut ya?" tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Gue boleh nggak ngelindungin lu dari para badut yang lu takutin?" tanya Naruto.

"Lu ngomong apa sih? Kalau mau minjem beras ambil aja di kamar gue." Jawab Hinata sambil mengambil gorengan yang tersedia di meja.

Naruto menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Gue suka sama lu, lu mau nggak jadi pacar gue. Benefitnya jadi pacar gw, gw bakalan ngelindungin lu dari badut seperti tadi."

Hinata bengong. "Nar, lu apa-apaan sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kaya sales gitu deh ngomongnya. Lagian gue lebih dulu suka sama lu."

Oops! Hinata keceplosan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Kini semangkuk mie instant dengan telur, segelas es jeruk dan sepiring gorengan buatan Mamang Teuchi menjadi saksi bisu awal kisah cinta mereka.

 _Fin_


End file.
